bbrlfandomcom-20200213-history
Rankings of each player from worst to best
This article is a ranking made by most of the production team for Big Brother Red Lion, and it serves as a ranking list of every player across all 3 main seasons. They are ranked from worst to best, meaning that 1. is the best and is located at the bottom of the article, and entries closer to the top are considered worse. Please note that Big Brother Red Lion Test Game and Big Brother Red Lion 2.5 are not included on this list. Across the 3 seasons, 49 players participated, and 53 entries are on this article (both of the 4 Veterans' games are included separately). Included in the rankings are a short description and info on the player themselves. 53. Tyler Moser (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''15/15 '''Carson Rating: '''0.7/10 Tyler M. is the worst player of all BBRL seasons. He came in far too hot and too loud, having no care or strategy whatsoever. He was first sent out with no surprise. 52. Logan Kehoe (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''17/18 '''Carson Rating: '''1.2/10 Logan was the least ambitious and least caring or dedicated player in BBRL3. Out of the entire cast, he is the only one that, should he have been removed, the season would have remained as good as it was. 51. Will Schrack (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''16/18 '''Carson Rating: '''1.3/10 Will had no care in the world for the game aside from the first week, and went out with very little to say. 50. Makyle Briggs (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''19/20 '''Carson Rating: '''1.5/10 Just no. 49. Zachary Lochary (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''20/20 '''Carson Rating: '''Not scorable Zachary never entered the game, he was forced to withdraw. He ranks at this spot because of his keen knowledge and impressive plans going into the season. 48. Julian Baldwin (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''15/20 '''Carson Rating: '''2.0/10 I got nothing. Julian was promising but never employed any of his planned strategy. He floated for a bit, then got out. Nothing worth watching. 47. Alex Jordan (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''14/15 '''Carson Rating: '''2.6/10 Alex was excited to play, but was evicted on a whim. He didn't make any connections and made little effort to save himself. 46. John Eckert (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''12/20 '''Carson Rating: '''3.0/10 John simply coasted through all the weeks he was in, and just barely missed Jury. That's it. He quite literally did nothing else. 45. Quinn Trout (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''11/15 '''Carson Rating: '''3.4/10 Quinn's ranking lies exactly the same with John's, except Quinn had a bit more awareness and social perception in the game. 44. Johanna Berry (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''13/18 '''Carson Rating: '''3.7/10 See Julian, except Johanna was initially extremely promising, and one of the most excited players getting into BBRL. From here, she did absolutely nothing up until her eviction. Sad how it goes sometimes. 43. Brandon Bowman (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''18/18 '''Carson Rating: '''3.7/10 At least Brandon took thought, tried to remain safe, was motivated to win competitions, and overall was interested in the game for the short week he actually stayed there. 42. Gabe Taylor (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''16/20 '''Carson Rating: '''3.9/10 For the first time on this list, Gabe actually had something going for him IN the game - he was really analytical. Did that help him much? No. 41. Gabe Williams (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''10/18 '''Carson Rating: '''4.3/10 The two Gabes are back-to-back. Gabe came in saying the right things, but didn't apply too much of that in the game. He had HOH once but mostly coasted through the game. From here on out, the players listed have at least something respectable about them. 40. Liam Krzywulak (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''18/20 '''Carson Rating: '''4.4/10 Liam really, really, really, really, really tried to stay in. But the target on his back, and the support to keep Iris from the other side, was just too much. 39. Thomas Harvey (FIRST SEASON, Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''17/20 '''Carson Rating: '''Not scorable It's unclear to really rank Thomas's first game. He was only evicted because of him losing a competition. He earns an almost decent spot on the ranking for his strategic prowess during his short stay. 38. David Seacrest (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''13/15 '''Carson Rating: '''4.6/10 David had a very unique gameplay strategy that was very much manipulative and cutthroat, but not so much so that the whole house knew. It didn't get him far, but it was respectable. 37. Nate West (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''12/15 '''Carson Rating: '''4.7/10 Nate's adamancy in the game is to be admired, and his persistency in competitions even through injury is too. However, he was not a good social player or strategist. 36. Bryce Reynolds (SECOND SEASON, Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''12/18 '''Carson Rating: '''4.8/10 Bryce was the only vet who didn't improve their previous placement, and also arguably the least committed vet the second time around. 35. Elektra Leiphart (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''15/18 '''Carson Rating: '''4.9/10 Elektra wasn't very adept to the game, which reflected on her placement. 34. Josie Bailey (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''9/18 '''Carson Rating: '''4.9/10 See above, except Josie had more allies and was able to hold on for several weeks longer. 33. Deacon Sheetz (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''14/20 '''Carson Rating: '''4.9/10 Deacon employed what then would-be David's strategy, but did it more effectively. That being said, he was a huge name in the house and could have only gone so far. His eviction vote was 6-5. 32. Coda Heck (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''14/18 '''Carson Rating: '''5.0/10 Coda had a flawless social game in the start. One fatal mistake caused it all to crumble and get him sent out in a hurry. 31. Noah Rutters (SECOND SEASON, Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''4/18 '''Carson Rating: '''5.0/10 He beat his initial placement considerably, but in his second run, Noah furthered by sticking to a group and moving up with them. The impressive strategist Noah was last season was mostly absent this time. 30. Tyler Wernick (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''8/20 '''Carson Rating: '''5.0/10 Tyler started as a very keen and socially agile player, but as the season went on, his dedication dwindled down and by the end of his run he had no qualms in being evicted. 29. Maxx Cranston (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''7/18 '''Carson Rating: '''5.3/10 Maxx was the exact opposite of Tyler - he initially showed little interest as a player, then grew more impressive as the season went on. When his full potential was starting to show, it was too late, since that was when he was evicted. 28. Marquise DeVelde (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''13/20 '''Carson Rating: '''5.5/10 Marquise was an extremely unique social player, but he was blindsided during his Eviction ceremony and wasn't ready to hit the block. Therefore: PANIC! 27. Chase Landis (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''Runner-Up '''Carson Rating: '''5.5/10 It is commonly stated, and objectively true, that with virtually every aspect of a Big Brother player's game, Chase pulled them all off 100% average-ly. He's even smack dab in the very middle of the ranking. 26. Matt Schott (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''4/20 '''Carson Rating: '''5.7/10 Matt made it all the way to the finale without winning anything. Sounds like he was coasting, but Matt was actually a very self-aware social player who _also_ never sat on the block at an eviction up until then. 25. Beckham Phillips (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''Winner '''Carson Rating: '''5.7/10 You thought the winners would all occupy the top spots? No. Beckham was an above average player but a mediocre winner, to put it simply. 24. Hudson Smith (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''10/20 '''Carson Rating: '''5.9/10 Hudson played sneakily and devilishly at the start, but then randomly turned off all of his strategies and just kind of lingered in the house, getting evicted because he was on the block next to Carson. Still though, what he did do was very impressive. 23. Landen McKinley (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''9/15 '''Carson Rating: '''6.3/10 Landen was more or less the only player in all of BBRL who employed the strategy of appearing weak and clueless, while actually being a BB superfan ready to strike. He employed it all very well. 22. Aaron Simpson (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''11/20 '''Carson Rating: '''6.7/10 What's not to like about Aaron? 21. Payje Davis (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''8/18 '''Carson Rating: '''7.0/10 Payje's stereotyped expected gameplay of being a loudmouth and telling the house everything, actually never happened - which did her very good. Payje was an excellent player up until her fatal mistake: the "Blood Veto Incident." 20. Bryce Reynolds (FIRST SEASON, Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''4/15 '''Carson Rating: '''7.0/10 Bryce played exactly how he should have, having been in the dominant alliance during the season. He layed low, completely avoided the drama especially during the Double Eviction, and ended up outlasting most of his group. 19. Howie Owrutsky (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''6/20 '''Carson Rating: '''7.5/10 Howie was underestimated. In fact, he was so underestimated that he was never gone after because of how underestimated he was. Bonus points for being one of the 3 people in season 1 that had the balls to target Carson. 18. Thomas Harvey (SECOND SEASON, Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''11/18 '''Carson Rating: '''7.6/10 Although Thomas had completely blown himself up and exposed himself by Week 7, those 6 other weeks featured some of the greatest strategy and social power from a single player that I have EVER seen. 17. Alex Plitt (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''Runner-Up '''Carson Rating: '''7.7/10 Alex played very cautiously yet effectively, and consistently did so all the way up until the end. He just unfortunately found himself in a finale situation where he couldn't win no matter how it went. 16. Brayden Dehoff (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''6/15 '''Carson Rating: '''7.8/10 Brayden was cheated out of his second HOH, then wound up blindsided during the infamous second Double Eviction. Aside from that, he avoided the block almost completely, kept an excellent status in the house, and was a founding Level 5 member. 15. Sawyer Robertson (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''8/15 '''Carson Rating: '''8.0/10 Sawyer seemed so sweet and innocent, then turned out to be one of the greatest social manipulators in BBRL history. 14. Quentin Millar (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''10/15 '''Carson Rating: '''8.5/10 Quentin did extremely well with the nice-guy, keep-the-house-at-peace strategy, and is considered the best player to employ such tactics. He went out right before jury started by an extremely close vote, yet his gameplay is remembered as top-tier. 13. Iris (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''3/20 '''Carson Rating: '''8.7/10 Being the only girl in the first season, Iris is the first ever symbol of girl power in BBRL, and one of the strongest social players and _the_ strongest alliance collaborator to ever play the game. 12. Travis Brown (FIRST SEASON, Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''7/20 '''Carson Rating: '''8.7/10 Travis's first run is remembered as nothing short of astounding. His turn against Carson created the strongest, most intense points of the season, and he still holds his rightful crown as the Veto King and the best snake to ever play. 11. Hunter Baldwin (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''5/20 '''Carson Rating: '''8.9/10 Hunter was both a competition beast and a social butterfly, an extremely rare combination in BBRL. Needless to say, he pulled off both perfectly and is known as the pioneer of the Collaborator strategy. He was arguably the only one who had a shot to defeat Carson in a final 2 situation. 10. Beck Rulevich (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''3/15 '''Carson Rating: '''9.0/10 Beck had to _fight_ to stay in the game. He had an astounding 8 nominations, the record for BBRL, and yet he stayed in through veto-winning and social manipulation, making it to the final 3, arguably the only deserving player in the finals. To put it simply, Beck was a wolf in sheep's clothing. 9. Cohen Harrison (Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''7/15 '''Carson Rating: '''9.2/10 Originally used as a pawn and thought of as just a harmless 7th grader, Cohen later became remembered for employing every factor of a good Big Brother game, and doing it right - something very few players could dream of doing. He beasted comps, had an excellent social game, and initiated the midgame war between Level 5 and the group he tried to assemble. Cohen was evicted out of great fear by his housemates. 8. Darian Brown (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''6/18 '''Carson Rating: '''9.3/10 From the day Darian entered, he was a force to be reckoned with. He rose to the position of ringleader to one of the 2 major sides of BBRL3's pre-jury. It was him vs. Thomas for those first 6 weeks. Darian played a near perfect game without even realizing. There was not a single week of the season that Darian did not play a key role in. 7. Carson Capik (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''Winner '''Carson Rating: '''Uhhhhhhh..... If you can have all but 3 people of the house on your side for a majority of the season, be the biggest threat in the game and biggest competition winner, yet stay with a 6-1 vote and still have support of allies you plan to backstab later on, and then still go and win the entire game with a 6-3 vote, then you have to be kind of good. 6. Noah Rutters (FIRST SEASON, Big Brother Red Lion 2) '''Place: '''6/15 '''Carson Rating: '''9.5/10 Noah is personally my favorite BBRL player of all time. He went in nervous, being a superfan of the show, and became a better player with each passing week. His social skills could barely be beaten, he performed considerably well at competitions, he was the most dedicated player of season 2, constantly having chats and strategy talks, and of course, above all - Noah was the founder of Level 5, one of the strongest alliances to date. 5. Nate Wyant (Big Brother Red Lion 1) '''Place: '''9/20 '''Carson Rating: '''9.5/10 Nate. The classic competition beast, who originally stuck with Carson but later made it his only wish in the game to Get. Him. Out of there. He and Travis made one of the strongest and fiercest duos ever, with Nate winning 3 HOHs and Travis winning 4 POVs. Nate did everything in his power to make his goal come true, despite unbearable resistance from the house majority. Nate fought hard from Day 1 to the day he was evicted, never going down without a strong fight. 4. Makya Witmer (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''5/18 '''Carson Rating: '''9.6/10 Dead in the middle is where Makya made herself stand from Day 1 all the way until her last day. She originally worked as an info-transmitting agent to all sides of the game which kept her off the block for a majority of the game, and then later played every side of the house while she was strengthening her connections. She was involved in some way with every group alliance in the season, and yet it never collapsed in on her. She remained a flawlessly effective strategist until the very end. 3. Kat Appleton (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''Winner '''Carson Rating: '''10.0/10 As soon as the season began, everyone knew Kat would be scary to deal with, yet through the entire game she was never on the block at an eviction ceremony. She had close to the record number of competition wins, and was such an obviously devilish player with an angelic mask that you would think she was barely trying - but that was just how good of a player she really was. In the end, despite manipulating and double-crossing many of the jurors, Kat still swept the jury making her win by the biggest margin and become the only female winner. 2. Kalaya Lutz (Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''Runner-Up '''Carson Rating: '''10.0/10 Kalaya was nothing short of an unlikely hero. Up to week 6 she was probably the quietest player in the game, and then she began establishing connections with many players. This is how she played for awhile, still quietly, but then from the Final 5 to the end, well, the entire game belonged to Queen Kalaya. She won all of the last 6 competitions that she could play in, breaking several records left and right, including never being nominated a single time - something no other player EVER did. It was her big mistakes of evictions in the Final 5 and Final 3 that kept her just barely from reaching the #1 spot, but she will always be remembered as the most badass woman to ever play BBRL, and one of the best players of all. 1. Travis Brown (SECOND SEASON, Big Brother Red Lion 3) '''Place: '''3/18 '''Carson Rating: '''10.0/10 Through 53 individual games played across 3 long seasons, the clear winner has to be Travis's second run. He was somehow able to pull off being the exact same devilish snakelike player from BBRL1, and THEN some, and still stay in the house all the way to the final 3, topping his previous finish significantly. In Act 1, Travis was the true puppetmaster. Kat, Thomas and Darian may have ran the house, but Travis ran _them_. In Act 2, Travis sided with the guys but kept loyal to Makya and stayed on good terms with the girls, being ready to strike. And in Act 3, Travis willingly went on the block for several of the last evictions and knew he would stay. He pulled off all of this as a _vet_. Everything he ever did prior in BBRL was laid out for everyone to see, yet he rigorously fought his way through and made it to the end, with the last veteran standing title to his name - along with being ranked BBRL's greatest player.